


you make my skin burn

by cherryhiraeth



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Flirting, M/M, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Top!San, sehun wants san to get some, tattoo artist!san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhiraeth/pseuds/cherryhiraeth
Summary: san never gets used to seeing baby face wooyoung come into his tattoo parlour





	you make my skin burn

“Ay, baby face is back!” It’s the first words of the morning and they come from his coworker, Oh Sehun, when the door opens to reveal the same client that has been coming once every month for the past three months. Watching as the male walks in nervously- like as if he still isn’t used to the environment- towards the front counter. This all happens while San makes his way back to his setup with Sehun standing next to him making small remarks about how they both must have a thing for _baby faces_.

“Hi! I’m here for my nine am appointment.” The male was all giddy smiles and if he hadn’t been coming here for the past few months, Luhan, the receptionist, would’ve asked for an ID. 

“Back again so soon Wooyoung!” Luhan smiles back and reaches out a hand to ruffle the much younger males hair.

“It’s nice to see you again hyung! What’s been going on?” Wooyoung asks curiously as he notices some of the interior has changed, and the way Sehun has been looking back at Luhan every chance he can.

“Well, San has locked himself up in that damn room, only creating new drawings. He thinks locking himself up will help draw out his creativity- or whatever he said.” Luhan laughs, hand coming up to his mouth, his eyes curled up into eye smiles.

“And as for Sehun hyung?” Wooyoung asks cheekily, noticing the immediate blush that spreads over Luhan’s cheeks.

“He’s been good.” Luhan ends it at that and it is enough for Wooyoung to even imagine what he means by the way Sehun is now _staring_ at him.

-

“If you’re gonna do something, make sure all the equipment is out of the way.. don’t make the same mistake Luhan hyung and I did..” Sehun whispered as he motioned for Wooyoung to make his way over to the room.

“I do _not_ need to know what you and Luhan hyung do in your spare time.” San makes a scrunched up face and then quickly replaces it with a soft smile as he sees Wooyoung walking towards them.

San moves precisely, he’s done this a million times and he’s not going to stuff it up just because the cute customer is back and eyeing his every move. He gets the sheets and wraps one around the whole armchair once he has pulled the top of the chair down so that the chair has turned into a flat surface like a bed. 

“So where do you want the tattoo?” San asks while he lets his gaze shift up and down Wooyoung’s body. Wooyoung felt an uncontrollable blush flutter across his cheeks as he points to his hip. “There."

San motions for Wooyoung to pull his pants down slightly. When the milky white skin is exposed in front of San, the older male almost ravels in the way the soft skin is presented. He grabs at Wooyoung’s wrist so he can place the tattoo transfer paper on the males hip. San pushes Wooyoung towards the mirror and watches as the younger male looks at himself through the mirror. “It’s perfect.” He almost lets a finger trace the butterfly on his hip.

“Okay, time to lay down, make yourself as comfortable as possible.” Wooyoung swings his legs over the bottom half of the chair-made-bed and then pushes his upper body to let his head meet the top of the bed. He wiggles around a bit to make sure he is ‘as comfortable as possible’. San who watches the boy wiggling around to find a comfortable position lets out a chuckle that vibrates down Wooyoung’s body. 

“Comfy?” San asks while smirking down at the male while pulling down at the gloves around his arms, he pulls harder and they smack against his hands.

“Yep.” It was a brief reply but it was all Wooyoung could push out of himself because, _fuck_, the tattoo artist’s blonde hair had fallen in front of his eyes and the way he was smirking down at him made him feel intensely hotter.

Wooyoung became his canvas over the past few months and he loved to watch as splashes of colours and designs filled the sensitive and baby soft skin.

As San gently stretched back the skin around Wooyoung’s hip, he pulled the tattoo gun out and got to work. Wooyoung didn’t know what to do with his hand so he settled for spreading it out to his side. He slightly looked down and realised he had pressed his hand into the heat of San’s hoodie. At the same time, San had pressed closer to get a closer look at the tattoo. The warmth that emits from San’s body gives him a tingly feeling to which he closes his eyes and pretends it’s the tattoo gun making him feel that way. Wooyoung also can’t help but think that he loves that his tattoo artist is incredibly attractive. The slightly stinging sensation doesn’t seem to bother him as much, knowing that the pain he feels is coming from San, he can't deny thinking it’s rather sensual. When San drags the tattoo gun out over a particularly long line, Wooyoung can’t help but hold his breath and subconsciously brush his hand further into the warmth for comfort.

“I’m trying really fucking hard to get this tattoo done, but if you keep brushing your hand against my dick, I’m gonna get _really fucking hard._” 

_Oh. That’s what he had been touching._

Wooyoung turns into a spluttering mess and turns his head to avoid eye contact with San. The rest of the session went by quietly and all too quickly. San moved to get some ointment for the tattoo and came back to where Wooyoung was still laying down. The tattoo artist spread some of the liquid onto his gloved fingers and rubbed the ointment onto Wooyoung’s hip quite lewdly. 

Before Wooyoung can stop himself he lets out a wanton moan. 

“Oh my God, I’m so s-“ San’s hands cup both sides of his face and he feels his lips clash into San’s from the roughness of it. When he feels San bite his bottom lip he feels his lips part automatically and then he feels San’s tongue press into his hot cavern. Wooyoung lets San’s tongue travel around his mouth, and lets their tongues slide against each others. A pleading moan was unravelled from Wooyoung when San’s mouth suddenly pulled off from his. It was quickly replaced with a throaty moan though when that same mouth made contact with his neck instead. 

“You’re so good for me, baby boy.” Wooyoung keens at the unexpected praise and grips onto the taller male even harder.

With two fistfuls of San’s shirt, he pulls the male impossibly closer. San’s wet kisses seemed to go lower and get heavier. It’s at that moment when San’s body is so close to his that he feels just how hard San is. His head falls back and another moan is ripped from his throat. His arms wrap around the males shoulder’s and he can feel the aching in his pants. “San, please!”

A gasp gets swallowed down by the male as he licks around tentatively with his tongue. Wooyoung lets another moan slip when San caresses down his spine, his now ungloved, big hands venturing down and squeezing at his ass.

“Are you sure?” San asks as he was just about ready to tear off the younger males pants.

“Please!”

San makes quick work of getting Wooyoung out of his pants and once he’s done he undoes his own. 

“Get back down on the chair.” It comes off stern and Wooyoung feels himself moving without any hesitation. He lays himself on the flat chair and let’s San climb his way over his body. He feels the male pet at his skin and it makes him feel pure bliss. He wants all of San’s attention to himself.

Wooyoung finds a sense of confidence within himself, spurred on by the moment. He makes a show of taking of his underwear which makes San feel animalistic. 

“You’re so pretty.” San swallows and rakes his eyes over Wooyoung’s body and has half the mind to just take Wooyoung right then and there. However, he doesn’t want to hurt the male, so he reaches over to the table and searches for something he can use as a lubricant. While feeling frustrated at not finding what he wants, a hand gripping at his searching arm makes him stop. 

“If you can’t find something.. just-” Wooyoung stops himself and instead brings San’s hand to his mouth. He lets three fingers enter his mouth and he sucks on them, lapping his tongue sensually around each finger. “Fuck.”

“Fuck, look at you,” San chokes out as he feels Wooyoung pump his finger into his mouth like as if he was imitating what he would do when sucking his dick. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long..” Wooyoung sees the glint in San’s eyes and he nods his head, a signal for the male to enter him. Each finger is as painful as the other but it eases up after a while. San mutters words of encouragement with each thrust of his fingers and he can tell he hit the right spot when Wooyoung starts thrusting back onto his fingers.  
  
“Why do you think I keep coming back?” San groans at the comment and takes out his fingers, ignoring the pleading from Wooyoung to get his fingers back. He quickly replaces his fingers with the tip of cock and enters past the younger’s rim. He watches as Wooyoung’s head falls back against the chair and how his eyes roll back, lips parted. 

Each thrust of his hips has Wooyoung crying out for more and just the moans spilling out past those plump lips makes him feel his release coming closer and closer. 

“I’m gonna come!” Wooyoung’s eyes clench shut and he feels San pounding into him at an accelerated rate.

Wooyoung comes first, San falling behind not too much longer. They both stare at each other in bliss as sweat rolls between their bodies. San has half a mind to trace the newly tattooed butterfly on the younger’s hip, but stops to just smile at it.

-

“What do you reckon’s taking them so long?” Luhan questions as he leans against the counter. 

Sehun cocks his eyebrow towards the older male, “Why do you reckon_ we_ take so long in there?”

**Author's Note:**

> i am sick !! of there being no top!san fics !!!!! this is insanity i say!
> 
> also i saw ateez in concert on friday !! they !!! were so fucking good !! and there were a few woosan moments <3
> 
> also i just got two more tattoos yesterday and the guy tattooing me was cute ! so !! this might be inspired by that lol


End file.
